Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in general, a computer has a plurality of components, such as floppy disks, compact disks, etc. These devices have slots for being connected to power sources. Generally, a shielding door is used to protect these slots from undesired conductions so as to be damaged.
Referring to FIG. 1, the shielded surface 10 of a computer mainframe 1 has a concave portion. Two lateral sides of the concave portion are formed as walls 101. Each wall 101 has a shaft 102 for being pivotally connected to the pivotal rod 111 of an outer door 11. However, this pivotal structure is confined to a partial shielding section. Moreover, the structure is weak
FIG. 2 shows another prior art for shielding a partial area of the computer. In this prior art, the shielded surface 20 of a computer mainframe 2 has a concave portion. Two lateral sides of the concave portion are formed as walls 201 and 202. The walls 201, 202 have holes 203 and 204 for being pivotally connected to the pivotal shafts 211 and 212 of an outer door 21. Since the two pivotal shafts 211 and 212 have fixed types, a predetermined position of the outer door 21 (near one pivotal shaft) is formed with a telescopic slit 213. Thereby, by this slit 213, the pivotal shaft 213 may be elastically inserted into the positioning hole 204. Therefore, the outer door can be opened easily. This pivotal structure of the outer door is only used to a partial area of the computer. Thereby, the door must be formed with a slit 213 so that the appearance becomes worse and thus it is not a preferred design.